


Freckles

by blackimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Freckles, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Top!Castiel, blowjob, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackimpala/pseuds/blackimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel loves Dean's freckles and he really likes to kiss all of them, especially the ones in Dean's penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> I already posted this in my tumblr, but I wanted to post this here, too. Enjoy it :)
> 
> Spanish version here http://archiveofourown.org/works/1501328

Castiel has always loved Dean’s freckles. He has loved them since the first moment he saw Dean. He has always found them beautiful and extraordinary, from the smallest, to the biggest. All and every single freckle in Dean’s face and Dean’s body is beautiful.

That’s why he is now kissing Dean’s freckles, the ones scattered on his shoulders as he traces down Dean’s naked chest with his hands, feeling the warmth of Dean’s body, feeling how Dean’s chest moves with every shaky breath when Castiel’s mouth kisses his sensitive skin and his hands trace him down in that sweet but delicious way of his.

Castiel likes to go slowly and tenderly. He likes to taste and to touch Dean carefully, feeling and kissing every small part of him, paying with his mouth all the attention Dean’s freckles deserve. He knows he can’t kiss all Dean’s freckles, he has thousands and thousands of them, it would take him all night long to kiss all of them, but Castiel tries to kiss as many freckles as he can.

As Castiel’s mouth goes down, kissing Dean’s freckles, following the path of messy freckles on Dean’s tummy, Dean moans and rocks his hips needy, asking for more because he is hard. He loves too much how Cas touches and kisses him in that sweet but arousing way.

Castiel smiles in a hussy way as he kisses Dean’s freckles, the ones where Dean’s brown golden curls of hair from his crotch start to grow. He is so close to Dean’s cock, but he wants to keep kissing the freckles, slowly, teasing Dean a little. He looks at Dean as he kisses the freckled skin and Dean looks at him with desiring eyes, with his pupils so dilated, biting his lower lip, telling Cas with his eyes how much he needs, wants and loves this; even if Cas is taking his time. But damn it, it feels really good. Dean would lie if he said he didn’t want Cas to keep kissing his freckles.

Castiel loves every single freckle in Dean’s body, but he must admit he has his weakness for the ones on Dean’s cock.

Before placing his mouth on Dean’s cock, he looks at Dean’s face and he smiles. Dean smiles back as he keeps biting his lower lip. Then, Castiel starts to kiss slowly the freckles in the head of Dean’s cock. He missed some of the freckles on the rest of Dean’s body, but there is no way he is going to miss a single one in Dean’s cock. He is going to kiss all and every single one of them.

Dean gasps as if he wasn’t able to breathe for years as he feels Castiel’s lips on the head of his cock, pressing small kisses to all the freckles. He closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip a bit harder as his back arches a little.

Castiel places one of his hands on Dean’s cock, stroking it with his thumb, moving slightly the cock so he can reach all the beautiful freckles in the sensitive skin of the head of Dean’s cock. He loves those freckles. He loves kissing them. He loves how Dean’s skin tastes. He loves how Dean reacts with this; how he rocks his hips, how he arches his back, how he moans when Castiel kisses him in that wonderful way.

Dean has several freckles, so Castiel keeps kissing them. Now he is in the shaft. He doesn’t want to miss a single one. He goes freckle by freckle. One by one. Sometimes he kisses more than one in each time; there are some tiny freckles, but Castiel kisses them again. He wants to dedicate one kiss per freckle, even if he catches more than one in each kiss.

“Cas—” Dean starts to say. It sounds more like a moan than anything. “Cas.” He repeats. It is so hard to speak when Cas is kissing his cock like that, distracting him from everything, making it almost impossible to speak or to think properly. “If you keep doing this, I’m gonna lose it all.”

He doesn’t obtain any response from Cas. What Dean gets is a hussy smile that he can feel on his hard cock as Castiel keeps kissing the freckles in his shaft. Dean swears in his mind and he moans. Then, he places one of his hands on Castiel’s hair. This feels too fucking good.

Castiel keeps kissing Dean’s freckles, giving to all and each of them the same attention, the same affection, putting in every single kiss the same passion. Those freckles drive him crazy. He could keep kissing them for hours, making Dean come only for kissing the freckles in his cock.

Castiel’s mouth keeps tracing down the shaft, leaving no freckle without kissing. Dean is really enjoying this; his moans and how his toes and spine are curved, show it. Even his breath has now turned into a shaky one.

Finally, Castiel kisses the last freckle on Dean’s cock, so he moves his mouth away a few inches. He sees Dean’s smirk and then, Castiel starts to suck Dean’s cock slowly, which makes Dean to let out a loud and surprised moan.

Castiel moves his mouth and tongue along Dean’s cock, tasting the skin, feeling Dean’s vein. Dean pushes Castiel’s head down with his hand, until Castiel swallows it all and he starts to twirl his tongue as he moves up and down, faster with each thrust of his mouth. He loves how Dean tightens his grip in his hair strongly but without causing him any pain, so Castiel keeps moving his mouth, twirling his tongue, tasting Dean’s cock, making Dean to moan louder and louder, to fuck into Castiel’s mouth, to make Dean inhale desperate for air, to make all Dean’s limbs tingle. Castiel’s mouth is awesome. Fucking awesome.

It doesn’t take long to Dean to come. After all those arousing kisses to the freckleson his cock, Dean was near the edge of coming. He comes, filling Castiel’s mouth with his come and Castiel licks and swallows Dean’s come with enthusiasm, making Dean’s lips to draw a smirk as he keeps enjoying the wonderful feeling he always gets when he comes.

Castiel soon finishes cleaning the mess of Dean’s come with his mouth. And when he is about to move up to kiss Dean’s mouth properly, he decides to press a few more kisses to some random freckles on Dean’s cock. Dean huffs a laugh that it is interrupted by Castiel’s mouth.

“I love your freckles.” Castiel confesses when he pulls away from the kiss. He strokes with his thumbs the galaxy of freckles in Dean’s cheeks.

“I can tell.” Dean teases with a proud and happy smile before he kisses Cas again.


End file.
